What the Rain Brings
by Miss. Miyazawa
Summary: A wordless rejection leaves Kagura crying in the rain. When a concerned Yuki comes to comfort her, will she let him be her sunshine after the storm blusters through? KaguYuki Oneshot


I'm so happy! This is my second written Furuba fic, but the first I'm posting. I hope you enjoy it. I loved writing it. The thing is, I've never considered the Yuki/Kagura pairing but the idea popped into my head one rainy day and I just went with the flow. Now for the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: How fun, I get to announce that I don't indeed own Fruits Basket.

What the Rain Brings

By Princess Miyazawa

The clouds were faceless monsters with invisible mouths, dripping saliva on the earth as if surveying the people and contemplating whether to devour them now or later. The solitary figure standing on the curb was no exception. While the day-to-day crowd was armed with umbrellas to guard themselves from the celestial precipitation, she had no such protection. She was soaked from head to toe with rain yet made no effort to find shelter.

_I don't care if I'm cold or if I get sick. I don't care about…anything._

Kagura Sohma was a brash girl and a bit too extreme when displaying her emotions, but that didn't knock digits off her IQ. She understood the scene that took place before her eyes that resulted in her sprint through the rain. And despite her unfavorable character traits, she wasn't any less kind or considerate than Tohru.

_Tohru_… Kagura closed her eyes to reflect briefly on the teenaged optimist. When she reclaimed her sight, her eyelids stung with the appearance of sorrowful tears she hadn't noticed until now. Without realizing it, she was crying. She was all alone, crying, with no one to give a damn.

Kagura could've been livid at Kyo proclaiming his love for Tohru wordlessly —meaning with his mouth balanced on hers— but was reduced to simply crying. Besides, she could've given Kyo the beating of his lifetime, but it wouldn't change the fact that her dream of being with him ended as of today.

Hollow. That's what she felt like now. Without a purpose. The boy with orange hair was the person that occupied her thoughts and especially her heart. Now that there wasn't a dream of being his bride fueling her acts of passion, there was no reason to even exist.

Not that Kagura was contemplating suicide. She was just in a lightless place. There may be a day where the thought of him wouldn't inspire pain, but she couldn't see it over the horizon. For the moment, she was a crushed flower with no hope of ever standing tall again.

Her skin prickled at the realization that she was being visually taken in. Kagura turned her head minutely.

Yuki Sohma blocked the downpour of rain by holding a red umbrella over the drenched girl's head. The desired effect of his warm smile was ruined when his amethyst eyes sparkled with concern and...pity? Kagura wasn't sure what else lurked there, but the dual emotions flickering in his flawless-as-gems eyes made her immediately don a hostile mask.

If Yuki's eyes really were jewels, her laugh could've shattered them; it was that piercing.

"Ah, Prince Yuki has come for me. Are you here to look at me pityingly? Don't bother; I don't need your sympathy."

More tears accumulated in her eyes like clouds in the ominous sky, but her pride was the barricade that didn't let them roll down her cheeks.

"I was worried about you," he told her in the smooth, melodious voice he possessed.

"Worried?" she scoffed. "As a cousin should be for a cousin?"

"I'm worried because I want to be, not because I have to."

"Oh really?" Her façade wavered for a moment, then struck him again, as icy as the rain that cut through the sky with another sarcastic laugh.

"You'll get sick if you stay out here. Let's go home," Yuki said.

"I had a home!" she shrieked. "My home was in Kyo's heart until perfect Tohru came along!" Tears Kagura could no longer restrain trickled down her face.

For a moment, she believed she was feverish. Kyo had never shown an interest in her, so Tohru couldn't have stolen his affection from her. So why had the sentence sprung from her lips?

Kagura didn't care. So what if Kyo never loved her? It still was impossible to be with him now. It still was Tohru's fault.

"Tohru isn't perfect," her cousin said after a pause.

"Only in the eyes that matter," she muttered.

"I'm trying to help you, Kagura. I need you to let me," he pleaded.

She turned to him with a false look of surprise on her face. "Wow! You really are clever, Yuki. You'll seem like a better person to Tohru if you tackle my problems. That's the only reason you're doing this, I'm sure. Who knows? Maybe she'll love you instead of Kyo! Not only would you be able to be with her, but perhaps you can appeal to Kyo and he'll start loving me! Shall we plan the double wedding?"

He winced as if her accusation was a sharp lance in his skin. "That isn't true," he countered.

"So you say. Look, I'm only a liability. Surely an insignificant girl's feelings can't mean that much to you. Just go home and leave me be." The broken-hearted Sohma focused her attention across the street, hoping that he would leave.

But Yuki wasn't leaving her alone. He instead took three steps towards her and pressed her shivering form to him, wrapping his slender arms around Kagura like vines. His sanguine umbrella tilted towards the cloudy sky, allowing the rain to partially drench the violet-eyed Sohma. It was as if he was trying to understand her pain by matching her drenched state and wanted to comfort Kagura by holding her close to him.

The tempo of her heart was thrust into overdrive at their close proximity. A blush stained her face a vibrant tulip pink.

"Who would I rather be with? Not Tohru, that's for certain. There's someone else who's more precious to me than…anything," he murmured into her rain scented hair.

As much as Kagura wanted to accuse him of deceit, she found the task impossible. In the stretch of silence that followed his words, Kagura knew he was referring to **her**.

Never in her life had she been more confused. Discovering that Kyo had feelings for Tohru was startlingly clear, but this…

Yuki wasn't doing this for her sake. She somehow sensed that. He truly did…love her? Like her? This was so confusing. And Kyo…Her love for him didn't just vanish. Her mind was a washing machine of thoughts, articles of clothing that tumbled and was thrown into chaos with the water pouring in.

"I—I—" _I'm not ready, _was what Kagura wanted to say. She wasn't sure she could return his affection. She was distrustful of herself, afraid that she'd make the wrong decision once more. Who's to say her heart wouldn't be destroyed again?

"I'll wait."

She looked into his eyes and saw the truth peering back at her. He didn't have to say another word for her to comprehend what Yuki meant. In the space of a second, she knew he would wait for her heart to mend.

And when it did, who knew? Perhaps her love would be directed at Yuki. Yuki would be there and support whatever she wanted to do. She understood that now.

Maybe he'd be the sunshine after the rain.

Kagura didn't know if he would. All she knew was that she wouldn't have to be alone. Her heart would be repaired and ready to give and accept love again. All it would take was time, patience, and for her to be willing to place her trust in him.

Kagura knew she could try.

_**Owari**_

I've always wanted to type that! So, tell me what you think of it. R+R, my fanfiction friends!


End file.
